


Doing a Tik Tok Trend

by princesa99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Angst, tik tok trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesa99/pseuds/princesa99
Summary: Ace scrolled his Tik Tok and stumbled upon a trend that couple makes. He tried it on his lover and the result is?Fan-fucking-tastic! He couldn't wait to do another trend with Sabo.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Doing a Tik Tok Trend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me scrolling Tik Tok for hours. Have fun!

Sabo was actually focusing on his meeting, listening intently to one of his co-workers going on and on about how they should accept his plan that would possibly lead them to lose one of their important clients when Ace suddenly enter their shared office. Usually Sabo wouldn’t mind Ace entering and exiting the office anytime he wanted since they did share the same workspace.

But this time, Sabo did mind.

Why, you asked?

Well, that was because even though the way Ace entered the office seemingly innocent, a wide smile on those kissable, plump lips, people would think the reason Ace’s sudden entrance would be innocent like maybe the raven probably forgot to submit some important documents or maybe he misplaced his phone and probably thinking it was somewhere on his desk. To other people who only knows Ace as a polite and gentle person, they would probably think that.

But Sabo isn’t just an ‘other people’.

Sabo is Ace’s boyfriend, partner, future fiancé (if he has the guts to propose and won’t chicken out), childhood friend and best friend for years before they got together. Of course he would know his lover’s antics by know. Years of spending time together almost every second would do that to anyone. And judging from those mischievous glint he detected from those pair of hazel eyes that he loves so much, Sabo knew he would be forced to leave the meeting anytime soon without explanation. Because how could he explain?

And like the good, example worker he is, Sabo stealthily moved the mouse and click the mute icon. He also turned off the camera, fearing that Ace would come to him naked. As much as he loves his lover’s naked body draped around him, Sabo’s a possessive man. He would have to gouge someone’s eyes if they saw Ace’s cute ass.

“Love, I’m sorry for disturbing your meetings but this is urgent. Have you seen my ice cream?” The raven asked, tilting his head innocently.

Sabo blinked. Ice cream? Was that the only reason why Ace suddenly barged into their office with mischief in his eyes? Just for ice fucking cream?

“Umm, the fridge?”

“I checked it already. There’s no KitKat ice cream. It’s not there.”

Sabo frowned as he tried to remember the last time he saw his lover’s favorite ice cream. He swore that the red tub of ice cream was still there when he took out the frozen hash browns for their breakfast this morning.

“Really? Have you checked properly? At the freezer section? Because I saw it when I was making breakfast.”

“It’s not there. I checked thrice. Did you eat it? Or throw it away?”

“What?! No!. I wouldn’t do that. You know that I don’t like to eat ice cream in this kind of weather. And why do you want to eat ice cream anyway? Aren’t you cold?” Sabo asked, frowning slightly.

He knew Ace has an unhealthy obsession of eating ice cream anytime he wanted but really? Ice cream in winter? He would have a sore throat if he ate a spoonful of ice cream in this kind of weather.

Ace looked at him in disbelief. “Cold? Are you serious? It’s fucking hot everywhere!”

Sabo’s jaw dropped. Ace said it was hot? He’s freezing even though the heater was on. He’s even wearing five layers and Ace said it was hot?

“Are you crazy? It’s fucking freezing, idiot.”

Ace looked at him like he was the one who is crazy when in fact it was the latter.

“Seriously, ‘Bo? It’s hotter than summer.”

With that said, Ace proceed to strip his clothes leaving him standing there completely naked. Well, not completely since he still got his tight boxer on but you know what I mean.

And suddenly, Sabo understood the mischief he detected before.

“Babe.” Sabo called, clenching his fist as he tried to calm himself. It’s failing because Ace strutted around the office, tempting him.

“What? It’s true. It’s hot. How can you sit with all those layers?” Ace replied without looking at him as he went through some papers.

“It’s not that hot, Ace.”

“It’s hot. You know what, I’m going to get naked.”

“... What?”

“I’m going to get naked, you idiot. Easy solution, right? I won’t be sweating and you won’t complaint about detergent wastage. Save our money and electric.”

Without any ounce of shame, Ace took off the last piece of cloth he had on his person and proudly stood naked as the day he was born. Sabo gulped, still trying to held on to the last thread of his patience.

“Babe, I’m in a meeting. An important meeting.” Sabo said, jaw clenching in effort to stop himself from pouncing on his lover. But Ace had the gall to smile as his response.

“I know, babe. I won’t disturb you or anything. I’m just going to check my emails real quick. And then I’m out. I promise. By the way, they’ve been calling you for a while now. I think you should answer them.” Ace said and Sabo sighed and was almost unmuting himself when suddenly some files on Ace’s desk fall to the floor. And when Ace bend down to pick it up, curvy ass on display, he snapped.

Sabo stood and unmuting himself just to say, “I’m sorry. Something came up. I have to go. Bye.”

Without even listening to his co-workers response, Sabo shut the laptop roughly and make his way to his mischievous boyfriend who was trying so hard to hold his laugh.

“You. Little. Shit!” Sabo said, eyes dilated with lust and he pulled the laughing raven into his arms and crushed their lips together in a rough kiss. Sabo slammed his boyfriend into the nearest wall, swallowing the sweet moans dripping from Ace’s lips as he ground their hips together.

“Having fun?” Sabo growled breathlessly, chuckling when he saw the glazed look in his lover’s eyes.

“Yeah. I hope you’re not mad though.”

Sabo smiles, pressing a soft kiss on the other’s swollen lips. “Nah, I know you were up to something but I didn’t expect that. What’s the occasion?”

Ace laughed as his hand stripping three layers of Sabo’s clothes in one go. “It’s a trend on TikTok. And, before you ask, no I didn’t record us. It was just a prank. Lots of couples did it.”

“They stripped naked in the video?” Sabo asked, horrified.

“No, of course not! I would have bleach my eyes if they did. The one who prank were naked behind the camera and record their partner’s reaction.”

Sabo sighed, exasperated with Ace’s sudden obsession with the viral application. Well, he didn’t mind though. If it makes Ace happy, Sabo would be glad to be subjugated to whatever trend that Ace found on TikTok.

“So what are we doing right now?” Sabo asked. The lust dissipated a little but it’s still there, waiting.

Ace gave him a mischievous grin as he slowly rolled his hip sensually, making Sabo growled.

“Well, we could have an office sex,” Ace said as nimble fingers took off his belt.

“You could be the hot CEO that everyone want to fuck and I’m your pretty and loyal secretary that have a crush on you.” Ace whispered in his ears, biting lightly making Sabo shivered in response.

“One day, I make a mistake on a very important document and you punish me by fucking me, taking me in every surface in your office, coming inside me again and again until my hole are loose and sloppy with your come dripping out of me. And then, you take me home and proceed to do it again but this time on your bed.”

“Fuck!” Sabo shouted as he claimed Ace’s lips roughly. He could imagine the exact scenario in his mind so vividly as his mind supplied the image of him taking Ace repeatedly.

“You’re a menace!” Sabo complaint as he let Ace took off his clothes completely.

“Well, you know me.” Ace replied cheekily and grabbed Sabo’s manhood making he hissed in pleasure.

“We’re going to re-enact your fantasy and by the time I’m done with you, Ace my cheeky lover, you won’t be able to walk.”

“Well then, when do we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! I've been busy with my online classes and my assignments that I don't have the time to even write a story. T_T
> 
> Anyway, this SaboAce doing a Tik Tok trend is a result from me watching Tik Tok in my free times. I was supposed to write my assignment but I got distracted. And this happen. So, yeah. I'm not struggling so much for my online classes but the assignments are hard AF!
> 
> And that's all from me. I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm sorry for every grammar or spelling mistakes you found. I don't have the time to edit this since I write it in an hour. Sorry.
> 
> I hope you guys love this. Please leave a comment or kudos so I know you like it or not. See you guys later. Bye!


End file.
